


Timmy's Dad

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based off the song 'Stacy's Mom'.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous, DC Kink Meme





	Timmy's Dad

"<i>Man</i>, Batman has got it going on," Kon muttered under his breath as Young Justice watched Batman flip and take down three killer robots in one blow. How had Kon not noticed before? Batman had some killer thighs... He kept his eyes trained on the way the man's muscles flexed in his suit, in the powerful movement of his body. 

"What are you looking at?" Bart asked, knocking Kon out of his reverie. He followed Kon's gaze. "Do you think we should help. I mean, it's <i>Batman</i>." He shuddered. "I bet if we tried, he'd get offended."

Tim gave his mentor a cursory look. "Batman has it under control, Impulse. We should focus on our mission - we need to get inside the control room."

"Oh yeah," Bart remembered, "Control room, here we come!" He zipped away only to be back in a flash. "It's locked."

"Shocking," said Cassie, readying her weapon.

"Yeah," Tim said dryly. "A real surprise. So, here's the plan - " 

Kon could hear his team start moving once Tim finished, but his eyes had somehow found their way back to tracing the curve of Batman's silhouette. 

"Hey," said Tim, touching his hand to Kon's arm gently. When Kon broke his gaze away to meet Tim's eyes, he could see they were filled with concern. "You okay?"

"Yup," Kon said. He <i>did not</i> add that he was incredibly, uncomfortably, painfully hard. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Tim told him, switching back to focused leader mode. "Just follow me, Superboy."

***  
Kon managed to get Tim to invite him over a few weeks later. He'd told Tim that he really wanted to spend time with him - <i>"You never have time for me anymore, Rob."</i> \- that they could just hang out, no hero work for once - <i>"You're my best friend, Rob."</i> (<i>"Hey, did your dad get back from that Wayne Enterprises trip yet, Rob?"</i>)

It wasn't just them at the Manor, which seemed to annoy Tim. But it was exactly what Kon was hoping for. 

"Bruce," Tim said, sitting up a little straighter on the couch where he and Kon were playing video games. "I thought you were going to be out." Kon's player falls off a cliff as he turns full bodily, discarding his console indifferently to get a full onceover of Bruce Wayne in his glory - at least mostly. Bruce was shirtless, shiny from sweat, a towel hanging over his shoulder. Kon tried to stop himself from drooling. 

"My meeting got rescheduled," Bruce said. He met Tim's eyes and then Kon's, apologetically. "Sorry, boys. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh, it's no problem, Mr. Wayne," Kon said quickly. "We don't mind having you here." 

Tim seemed a little taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Kon and I were just playing video games," he said. "I, uh, I know I should be finishing up with that presentation for Wayne Enterprises---"

Bruce held up his hands. "No problem, Tim. It can wait a day." He smiled, and he may have been talking to Tim, but Kon felt like that Bruce was actually focused on him. "Actually, Conner, I was wondering if I could have your help with something."

Kon could not have stood up faster. "Absolutely! Anything!"

"Would you like my help, too?" asked Tim. 

"No," said Bruce, dismissively. "You can use the time to work on the presentation."

"But I thought you said it could wait?" 

But Bruce and Kon were already gone. 

***

Bruce led him into the kitchen. Kon heard the kitchen door automatically lock when it closed. It struck him as somewhat odd, for a safety measure, considering that it was an internal door. But if anyone knew about safety, it was probably Batman. 

"You wanted my help?" Kom asked, trying his best to drag his eyes away from where they had been glued on Bruce’s butt the whole time Bruce was leading him away. It was heavily muscular, but plump, filling out his skimpy shorts nicely. Bruce's ass cheeks had the kind of gorgeous jiggle that Tim's... unfortunately lacked. 

"I have something to confess, Conner," said Bruce, seriously, turning around to face his son's friend. His package is about as well-defined in the front as his ass had been in the back.

Conner clears his throat to find a response. "Yes?" 

"I can see," said Bruce, pointedly looking at the front of Kom's shorts, "that you seem to be having a little problem."

Kon hastily pulled his shirt down to stretch the hem to cover the tent in his pants. "Sir-" he started.

But Bruce continued. "Now, normally, I might give you a talk about how I expect you to treat my son, and lay down the rules for this house. But," he said, allowing for a very deliberate seeming pause here. "I don't think your little problem is because if <i>Timmy</i>, is it?"

Kon's cock twitched, because it finally, finally felt like something was going to happen. 

“Now, I know how to take care of this,” Bruce leaned into his son's friend, allowing his hand to skim over the boy’s bulge. “If that's what you want me to do."

That what Kon wanted him to do.

So obviously, he said yes.

Tim was never goimg to know what happened on his kitchen table, that was for sure. Or why it took Kon so long to get back. 

And certainly not why Kon crept out of the room three times to 'grab snacks' but never came back with anything to eat. 

No, that was something special. Something strictly between Kon amd Timmy's Dad. 

***

When Tim confessed his attraction, Kon looked up to the ceiling to figure out the best way to say it. He could feel the weight of Tim's eyes on him as he did - and felt a brief flash of guilt because he knew Tim wouldn't be expecting his answer. 

And Tim wasn't <i> crazy</i> \- Kon <i>had</i> been flirting with him: asking to come to his house all the time, wanting to meet his family, offering to drop things off or run errands, taking his shirt off in Wayne Manor living room. 

"Tim," Kon said, gingerly. When he could finally bring himself to meet Tim's eyes, he saw Tim's hopeful gaze slowly waning. "I just---" Here, Kon bit his lip. He had to let Tim down easy. "You're not the guy for me," he said finally. "I'm sorry."


End file.
